Conventionally, a signal line or a power line in which an electric wire having a core made of a copper material and a terminal made of a copper material are connected together is used in a motor vehicle or a household appliance.
On the other hand, in the automotive industry, it is getting crucial to improve fuel consumption of vehicles by reducing vehicle weight in consideration of the environment. Because of this, the industry pays attention to electric wires in which aluminum which is lighter than copper is used as a material for a core.
However, aluminum corrodes easily in the presence of water and copper ion, and this causes a problem that a core made of aluminum corrodes easily when water infiltrates into a connecting portion where the aluminum core is connected with a copper terminal.
Then, electric wire and terminal connecting constructions have been proposed in which a connecting portion between an aluminum core of an electric wire and a copper terminal is covered by a resin for waterproofing so as to prevent the corrosion of the aluminum core (for example, refer to PTL 1).